dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Vortex
Vortex (ボルテックス, Borutekkusu), is the fictional character and the antagonist from the DC series. He isn't much of a fighter. In a past life, it is very possible that Vortex was a roller coaster of some sort. Instead, what Autobots fear is being caught in his magnetic grapples. He is the interrogator of the Decepticons, and his favorite method of coaxing secrets from trembling Autobots is to take them on Mr. Vortex's Wild Ride. Once they are in his clutches, Vortex will execute a series of terrifying maneuvers that leaves his victims scared oilless, shortly before dropping them to the planet surface, shellshocked, to their deaths. Laughing like a maniac, Vortex will treat Autobots held hostage within his cargo hold to a psychotic helicopter ride of twists, turns and near-death experiences. Then, once he has learned everything they have to tell: Kerplop! Along with the other fellow Combaticons, he can combine with them to form as the left arm of Bruticus. "Without this, the gun's just a big stick." :—Vortex. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Dave Boat (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Not Known (Latin American), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (American Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Vortex is the interrogator of the Combaticons. Even his fellow Decepticons are disgusted by his advanced techniques for extracting information from prisoners. Vortex takes advantage of his flight mode by surveying the battlefield and blasting any Autobots who find their way into his weapon's scope. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian Helicopter which can also configurate itself into a Cybertronian Jet when he needs some more speed, when arriving to Earth, Vortex adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: N/A * Body Color: * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Vortex_11960493205_490f3e6ee2_b.png|Vortex's Earth copter mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past When the Autobots came into possession of a large amount of energon, Starscream tasked the Combaticons with diverting the transport by destroying a bridge. Vortex and Blast Off were sent to clear a short cut to allow Brawl to take a drop ship through. Blast Off went through first, drawing out Autobot mines for Vortex to destroy. Once they got through the ruins, the Autobots closed some huge shutters, so Blast Off went ahead, leaving Vortex behind to fight all the Autobots by himself. Vortex eventually reached the bridge and helped out Brawl when it turned out the shielding on the bridge supports was too much for his artillery mode to handle. Vortex flew in and destroyed the autobots guarding bridge to reach the controls, where he manually lowered the defenses of the supports. After the pair took out the side supports, Brawl blasted a hole in the center support so Vortex could head in and destroy it with a detpak. This he did, and barely managed to escape the bridge before it collapsed, forcing the Autobots' transport to use more of its fuel to take flight. Once Swindle took out the anti-aircraft cannons, Vortex and the other Combaticons combined into Bruticus and smashed through the rest of the transports defenses in order to reach the flight deck. There, Bruticus separated back into the individual Combaticons, who rushed the room and quickly dispatched the Autobots inside. On Onslaught's orders, Vortex and Blast Off took the flight controls and attempted to land the craft. Unfortunately the damage they had done resulted in the transport crashing, destroying half of the energon it was carrying. Starscream was not pleased, and ordered them arrested after being scorned about his poor leadership by Onslaught. Vortex and the other Combaticons were later freed once Megatron was resurrected and retook his leadership. They were aboard the Nemesis as it pursued the Ark and Vortex took part in the assault on the Autobot ship's engines as part of Bruticus. The giant took out many Autobots before he was taken down by the combined efforts of Jazz and the Aerialbots, blasted off the Ark's hull back aboard to the Nemesis. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Vortex Transformers Database * Vortex TFWiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Combaticons Category:DC Universe Characters